jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup
''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Make New Friends But Keep Discord ''is an upcoming crossover to be made by Ren the God of Humor, Aaron the Meerkat and tigerman531. Plot: Discord is so upset when Fluttershy invites someone else to the Grand Galloping Gala as her plus one instead of him. Thinking he's being replaced, Discord brings the Smooze with him as his plus one and tries to show Fluttershy that he isn't jealous. Trivia * Plus Ones *Jaden: Syrus Truesdale *Alexis: Rapunzel *Jeffrey: Elsa *Aqua: Kairi *Xion: Jenny Foxworth *Beetles: Thumbelina *DJ: Snowflake *Tammy: Marie *Jesse: Sora *May: Max *Atticus: Zane Truesdale *Nails: *Scamper: *Brain: *Bartok: *The Mask: *Patch: Oliver *B.E.N.: Weebo *Hiccup: Gustav *Astrid: Anna *Fishlegs *Snotlout *Ruffnut: *Tuffnut: *Valka: *Gobber: *T-Bone: Callie Briggs *Razor: Lt. Felina Feral * Scenes Getting invitations *Tammy: *arrives with a letter in her mouth* DJ? DJ?! *DJ: What's up, Tam? *Tammy: *holds out the letter* This just came for you! *Toothless: *Grunts question* *DJ: *takes the letter, opens it and reads it" ...!! It's an invitation to the Grand Galloping Gala! And it says i can bring a guest! *Tammy: *smiles* I think I know who you'll be taking. *DJ: *smiles and blushes* *Tammy: *giggles* I knew it. Snowflake. *DJ: Just please don't tell her. I want to be the one who does. *Tammy: *smiles* I promise, brother. *DJ: *sighs in relief and smiles* Thanks, Tam. *looks at a clock* She should be here in a minute. How do i look? *Tammy: *licks her paw and helps DJ's fur that's sticking up on her head stay down* *Toothless: *Spits his hand and helps DJ's Fur that's sticking* *DJ: Thanks, guys. *(The doorbell rings) *DJ: It's her! *Tammy: *smiles* You can do this. *DJ: *inhales and exhales* Okay. *goes to see Snowflake* *Toothless: *clicks tongue at DJ* *(Down the hallway) *Aqua: DJ? *smiles* I think he's in his room with Xion and Tammy. *Snowflake: *smiles* Thank you, Mrs. Dragonheart. *heads down the hallway to DJ, Tammy and Xions' room* *(She runs into DJ) *DJ: ...!!! *blushes red* ...Hi, Snowflake. *Snowflake: *smiles* There you are DJ! * Arriving at the Gala *Announcer: Announcing the King of the Skytsengel dragons, King Jeffrey Dragonheart, and his guest. The queen of Arendelle, Queen Elsa!!! *Jeffrey: *smiles as he enters the hall with Elsa, dressed as Prince Adam* *Elsa: *smiles* Thank you again for inviting me to this event, Jeffrey. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Anytime, Elsa. *Elsa: I hope Aqua will be arriving shortly. *Announcer: Announcing the Queen of the Skytsengel dragons, Queen Aqua Dragonheart, and her guest, Kairi! *Aqua: *steps in dressed in Belle's yellow gown with Kairi and smiles* *Jeffrey: *smiles and blushes* *Aqua: *smiles, approaches Jeffrey and curtsies to him* *Jeffrey: *bows to her too* *Kairi: *smiles* As perfect together as me and Sora are. *Jeffrey: *smiles* *(All The Sudden, They Hear a Night fury's roar, meaning that Hiccup and his Team Arrives) *Aqua: *smiles* Looks like Team Berk is here. *(Team berk landed at the Entrance) *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Annoucner: Announcing the chief of the village of Berk, Hiccup, and his guest Gustav!!! *Hiccup: Hello Everybody. *Gustav: Hi Everyone!! *Syrus: Wow! So this is Canterlot? It's like like a fairy tale! *Jaden: *smiles* Well, like I told you Syrus, it's run by Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. *Syrus: Speaking of which, where is Princess Luna? *Jeffrey: We don't see her at these galas. *Elsa: That and it's night time. Princess Luna's role is to watch over the night for Equestria. *Thumbelina: Maybe one day we'll get a chance to see her. *Beetles: You should be honored though just to meet Princess Celestia. She's that special. *Sora: Yeah. And she can be powerful too when the moment calls for it. *Syrus: So I'm told. *Xion: Trust us on this one. You'll see her and Princess Luna in action one day. The Smooze *Announcer: Announcing the spirit of chaos, Discord, and his guest, the.... uh... *Discord: *whispers in his ear* *Announcer: The Smooze!!! *(Discord and a green slimy creature comes in) *(Ponies gasp from seeing the Smooze) *Syrus: The w-w-w-w-what?!? *Jaden: I'm with you, Syrus!! I have no idea what that thing is either!! *Jeffrey: *thinks to himself* What are you up to now, Discord? *Elsa: I thought Discord has changed for good, Jeffrey. *Jeffrey: He has. But something strange IS going on here. *Beetles: Relax. If anything goes wrong, I'll handle it. *Elsa: Well, all right. *T-Bone: Whoa, that looks like one giant pile of Boogers. *Callie: Don't be rude. *Thumbelina: Mr. Beetle? I'm a little worried. I've heard about what Discord's done... *Mr. Beetle: No, toots. I know Discord's done some bad things in the past and he's not known for his honesty, but trust me when I say he's a better person now. *Max: Let's hope you're right. *Hiccup: let's hope, cause I'm getting to concerned of what's is he planning. *Discord: Good evening, everypony! What a glorious affair! *Jaden: ..... *fakes a smile and waves awkwardly* *Jeffrey: *waves too while whispering to Beetles* Keep an eye on him. *Beetles: *winks at Jeffrey and whispers* Aye aye. *T-Bone: *Whispers* yeah, me and Razor are kinda suspicious about him. *Razor: *Whispers* yeah, you said it. *(The Smooze swallows a trumpet) *Discord: He does have a yen for shiny things, the rascal. *Aqua: ...! Did you see that? *Astrid: Whoa! I see it! *Elsa: ...? *Anna:.......! *Alexis: ...I've only seen that thing for 2 minutes now, and it already creeps me out... *Xion: Me too. *Twilight: *to Princess Celestia* I'll take care of this. *flies over to Discord and whispers* What're you doing here with.... that?! *Discord: Now now now. The Smooze may be an "it", but it's an it with a hear of.... well, blob. *DJ: ...Okay? *(The Smooze slithers off leaving a trail of slime behind) *Snowflake: Ick! *DJ: Ugh! *Twilight: This night is very important to me, Discord. Keep it under control! *Discord: Yes, yes, yes, of coarse. Tell me. Have you seen Fluttershy anywhere? *Jeffrey: Not yet. *Beetles: I believe I saw her in the ballroom. *DJ: *thinks to himself* With Tree Hugger, no doubt. *Jaden: *smiles* Might as well enjoy the night now. *Elsa: You sure? *Jesse: It's okay, your highness. We have ways of controlling Discord. *Hiccup: That's right, when in doubt, use toothless. *Toothless: *Grunts in Agreement* Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Hiccup's Adventures Category:Brermeerkat Category:Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Episodes